


That Bloody Hat

by CrowleySinger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Them being happy, and Bobby being protective of his hat, how they should ended up, it's really cute, no self loathing for once, them being lovey, this is them bein lovey dovey and shit, which is a change, while Crowley is still bein a little devious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleySinger/pseuds/CrowleySinger
Summary: Crowley's antics with Bobby's hat as well as his sneak attacks which include appearing, smooching Bobby, throwing his hat across the room and then disappearing before Bobby can put together a coherent sentence.





	That Bloody Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!!!

Usually when Crowley kissed Bobby it was a sneak attack of sorts. He would peer around the corner while Bobby was off his guard and preoccupied with something. Then, he would appear in front of him and tug him down for a smooch before he would vanish out of the range of a near lying gun. This cheeky method arose when Crowley had only just begun to take an interest to the hunter. His little trick would result in a violently blushing Bobby who would choke on words to say after Crowley had disappeared from under his grasp, barely managing to put together a sentence before giving up, believing that Crowley was long gone. He didn't know that Crowley would be watching his reaction from around the corner, grinning to himself as he'd watch Bobby mutter "balls" or "darn idjit" softly to himself, rubbing at his cheek or even pressing his fingers softly to his lips. Over time the need to "sneak attack" Bobby, so to speak, dwindled as the two became a "thing", which basically meant that Crowley's affections were more than welcomed by the hunter. However, this still didn't seem to result in Crowley stopping his appear and vanish trick. Only problem with said trick was the hat problem.

The majority of the time, Crowley's quick smooch would result in him getting pecked in the head by Bobby's bloody hat rim. Easily it was remedied by Crowley swooping the hat off Bobby's head and throwing it somewhere in the room (he greatly enjoyed Bobby's disgruntled reaction to having to go pick it up from the other side of the room if Crowley was devious enough to not slam the ratty thing back down onto Bobby's head after he was done, pulling the beak of the hat down in front of Bobby's face). Unfortunately for Crowley, his act of discarding the hat had led to Bobby developing even faster reflexes.

On this particular occasion, Crowley was already leaning in for the kiss, the brim of the Bobby's hat clasped between his fingers. Already beginning to lift it up off Bobby's head, Bobby's hand shot up and clamped it back down, a hand spread flat over the roof of the cap, keeping it seated on his head. Crowley reeled back at the close encounter with the hat's brim and Bobby's other hand found its way behind Crowley's back, securing him in place.

"And where do you think you're going?" Bobby said lowly with a rumble, a grin at his lips for having won this little encounter. He teased Crowley by pecking him on his cheek repeatedly, the hat's brim bumping Crowley's face over and over while he squirmed. Crowley reached a hand up, gripping at the hat's beak again. True he couldn't pull it off but he could still.... 

Bobby moved back as he felt his hat twisted around on his head till it was backwards. Before he could respond Crowley moved forwards and pressed his smiling lips against Bobby's. Bobby rolled his eyes in response to losing yet again (at least not entirely) to Crowley and his antics with his hat. He let his eyes close, raising the hand from Crowley's back to rest on his cheek. 

Crowley pressed closer, nose brushing against Bobby's cheek and inhaling his scent. Cheap liquor, old books, sun-faded clothes and gun powder. His chest grew unnaturally warm (for a demon) at the smells and he felt a fondness sweep through him. He let his lips leave Bobby's, instead pressing his cheek to his with closed eyes. His arms drfted around Bobby, encircling him and drawing him close. Bobby's arm found its way around Crowley's back, spread fingers drumming against the black fabric while his other remained on Crowley's cheek, holding him close against his face. 

They stood like that for a little longer than a moment, sunlight streaming through the window, a summer breeze drifting into the house accompanied by the sound of birds tweeting amongst the car junkyard. Other than that, it was silent, the gentle lull of each other breathing as enough words of love to each other as any.

When Crowley's face budged under his hand, Bobby moved it, allowing Crowley to lift his head back and peer up at Bobby. A gentle smile washed over the demon as he looked up at him, to which Bobby returned. His thumb trailed down the side of Crowley's face as his green eyes caught the light, making them look brighter than usual. Crowley's own hand reached up to caress Bobby's cheek with his thumb, the rest of his fingers resting at the back of his head. He gazed into Bobby's eyes earnestly and Bobby gazed back, looking deep into Crowley's eyes and seeing nothing but love. However, Bobby's eyes narrowed as he saw mischief flash in the depths of Crowley's eyes followed by the side of his lip twitch upwards. 

"What-" He began. His hand was shooting up to his cap but Crowley had it available in one stretch of his fingers. He pulled the hat off and pegged it over Bobby's shoulder. Bobby stepped back, spinning after the cap to see where it landed. He spun back around, ready to grab Crowley but wasn't at all surprised to see that he wasn't there. 

"Ah yes, an improvement as always. If only the fireplace actually had fire in it I could have aimed for that." Crowley called from the doorway. Bobby shot him a glare as he stalked over to his hat.

"You cretin." He scowled, picking it up and dusting it off. He heard Crowley hum in approval from the same doorway.

"I love it when you talk like that, you should read a dictionary more often." He quipped. Bobby spun and pegged the hat at Crowley. It sailed through the air where Crowley should have been.


End file.
